


Евгеника

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: Кошмар [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party





	Евгеника

Когда Хоукай впервые слышит слово «евгеника», то даже не запоминает его. Незнакомое слово, вырванное из контекста разговора, для него не значит ничего.

Во второй раз он слышит его применительно к Роджерсу, но разговор быстро сворачивают, вспоминая о чудесной сыворотке. Хоукай недоуменно сводит брови и пожимает плечами — все эти научные штучки его совершенно не интересуют.

Когда младшие научные сотрудники и сотрудницы начинают перешептываться о нем и Наташе, в разговоре вновь мелькает это незнакомое — «евгеника». Бартон хмурится и мысленно ставит себе заметку — узнать у Коулсона, что это все значит.

На следующий день его переводят в наблюдение за тессерактом и вводят режим «радиомолчания». А потом спрашивать становится не у кого.


End file.
